menacefandomcom-20200213-history
Safe at Home
is a six-minute segment on the tenth episode of Season 2 of the 1986 Dennis the Menace cartoon series. According to a title card on a CBS broadcast, the segment was written by Susan Snooks and Scott Barrie. Main characters in order by appearance Dennis Mitchell Henry Mitchell Alice Mitchell Minor characters in order by appearance George Wilson Summary While in a quiet night, Alice does sewing from the machine, Henry watches television and Dennis looks exciting stuff from the book. The television gives the meaning of safety. Alice wants to know about the meaning of safety. So in this episode Dennis gives the viewers a lecture about how to be safe in their very own home. While Henry gets piece of fresh popcorn he chokes in pain., Alice knows Henry is choking to hard so that makes his face so red-purple. Alice gives Henry a good boost that the piece of fresh popcorn out of the throat., the first safety tip is "Be Careful where you choke." So Dennis gives Henry a glass of water he trips and falls down that the fresh popcorn is all over Henry's head., Then Alice wanted to believe that accidents can happen. the second safety tip is "Watch were you're going at, otherwise you'll get hurt." in daytime, Henry shows Dennis to demonstrate how accidents do happen. first Henry knows that's the whole thing is nailed and tight., Dennis knows that what is about, But he knew that the big test is coming up, Is it actually really happen. So Dennis lift the floor to the stairs then it sends Henry falling down all these stairs with his tools with it, Mr. Wilson sees that what is going on he saw Henry falling and his tools. Mr. Wilson caught up with Henry and his tools too. the third safety tip is "Watch your step." in the afternoon, Henry is working something very dangerous in the sky from the house., Dennis asks Henry what he was doing, Henry gives Dennis the important thing that is a lightning rod. So in case the lightning hits onto the rod, it will alright, Dennis wants to know he should have a backing ground. Henry tells Dennis that is no chance of dark cloud in the sky., Dennis bets to see what happens next, As Henry's correction he has his free test wish. The Dark Cloud strikes lightning many times, the lightning strikes the rod and Henry. Henry gives a shocking pain the lightning is so extremely dangerous. After the test is finished Henry stuns for moment then he falls on the ladders., Dennis knows Henry has to be more careful that he doesn't want to get shocked, Henry breathes lightning in his mouth. the fourth safety tip is "Set the lightning rod, But don't get to close to that!" in the restroom, Dennis knows demonstrating is fun except Henry he really does enjoys it., Next Henry hatching the pads from the local bathtub so that way he doesn't have to slip on it. Henry puts one pad on the draining part. So Dennis is willing to put the pads all over the whole room in the restroom and the entire house. Henry gives a free test once more, He slips into the bar of soap and he turns on the facet then the water sprinkles on Henry as tries cover himself he gets himself covered up., Alice comes in she asked how Henry was doing. He knows he had a very big splash in the tub and Henry turns off the facet. Alice knows Dennis that is demonstrating. the fifth safety tip is "Be careful of those pads in restroom, You'll might slip and fall." in the kitchen, Henry is setting the hanger of the extinguisher, as Henry puts up the fire extinguisher from the hanger Dennis rushed to the kitchen to what was Henry gonna do to the fire extinguisher, Henry tells Dennis he putting the fire extinguisher in the kitchen in case of fire. or even the firetruck. So Dennis gets a free test for him. Henry tries warn Dennis not to pull the rip-cord as Dennis pulls the rip-cord from the extinguisher, The firetruck noises plays, that makes Henry disappointed the fire extinguisher sprays on Henry and the entire kitchen. Henry tries to stop the fire extinguisher from spraying he steps on the skateboard it sends Henry out of the house, through the ramp, and the final touch he hits the tree and all the apples fall from the tree and the fire extinguisher., After the crash ending of the fire extinguisher situation Dennis tries to rescue Henry., Henry tells Dennis to not pull the ring from the rip-cord from the extinguisher and they're definitely not toys. the sixth safety tip is "Never ever pull the ring from the rip-cord of the fire extinguisher in case of fire!" Then finally Dennis tells Henry that his idea of safety starting to work out okay, Henry knows the answer of all of the safety tips the accidents can work outside of the house. After Henry knew that all accidents can work out alright, the apple drops on him. That night, from the upstairs into Alice and Henry's room, Alice asked Henry that how did all of the safety tips lecture go, Henry tells Alice he had a hard and bothered day about safety tips and accidents he tells Alice to don't laugh at him, He knews safety can be useful that it did happen in this episode. Goofs * When Henry gets shocked by the lightning from the rod then Henry falls from the ladders. * When Dennis pulls the ring of the rip-cord, The firetruck noises plays. * When the shower turns on, Henry is the bathtub as surface to cover him up. Notes/Moral/Trivia * This segment can be interpreted as a lesson is to follow the safety tips that Dennis and Henry just talked about before. * The moral in this segment is Accidents do happen in once in a while, just try to be safety. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Dennis the Menace cartoon episodes Category:Six-minute Segments Category:Henry episodes Category:Dennis episodes Category:Alice episodes Category:George episodes Category:Segments Written by Susan Snooks Category:Segments Written by Scott Barrie Category:Segments Directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Segments Storyboard by Chris Reccardi